Hating and Loving Fanfic
by dnapolymerase314
Summary: The list of everything I love and dislike about this site, while reading about my favorite heroes. Formally titled "Pet Peeves, Complaining, and General Whining". K
1. Chapter 1

People who put "better than it sounds!" in their summaries. If you have the confidence to post your story to the world, have enough confidence to leave out these four unnecessary words! I'm sure your story is great!

Authors who haven't been acquainted with the SHIFT button. Sure, sometimes you can forget to capitalize, but it should not be a habit. nO 1 lyks rding intrnt speek.

Grammar. A dying art.

Too many couples in a story. Seriously how can you fit, Percabeth, Perlia, Peratemis, Perthena, Perico, Puke (LOL), and Peraphrodite in fewer than 20 chapters?

Nico X OC. This is just a personal pet peeve. I don't like stories with Nico and any girl, unless it's Thalia.

Stupid Percy. Many authors tend to augment his idiocy until his character becomes a very hot, but very stupid hero. They also lose his sarcastic inner voice and make him unable to cohesively make his way through a conversation.

Exhibit A:

Waitress: What would you like to drink?

_Waitress (thinking): What a hottie!_

Percy: Um…uh…well…my name…is, uh, my name…my…PERCY!

Waitress: What?

_Waitress (thinking): So hot, but so dumb. I'm going to spit in his food._

Seaweed Brain. If you're including Annabeth and Percy's back history, then using this name is perfectly fine. However if an author is writing a story about Annabeth and Percy, but they're in high school and they aren't part of the Greek God world, it's nearly impossible to justify this name.

Exhibit A:

Percy does something stupid

Annabeth: You're such a Seaweed Brain!

Percy: Seaweed Brain?

Annabeth: Well…your head must be full of kelp because you're so stupid!

Seriously, who uses "kelp" as their first go-to?

Spelling. Right up there with Grammar, another dying art.

Flamers. Be nice.

People who make a big deal about flamers. We get it, no one likes them. Just like no one likes that Bieber kid. Don't talk about them, don't give them more power, and don't give them more importance.

Stories in which the characters discover fanfic, the Percy Jackson books, or the Percy Jackson movie. These are solely meant for fangirls and boys, like me. Let's not give our favorite heroes the pleasure of reading about their own prowess.

Stories that end with "I won't update until I get 6.4039 reviews". Please, please, please don't do this. Though many of us don't leave reviews, we still add you to Favorite Author/Story or Story Alert. There are other ways for your fans to show support for your work so don't give us a restriction for reading it, otherwise we lose interest.

**That's it for now. lol this sounds pretty whiny, but what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I add new complaints, let me add onto some stuff from Chapter 1:**

**Stupid Percy:**

In addition to authors who make Percy, stupid, there are just as many authors who make Annabeth/Thalia a ditz. Annabeth's the Daughter of _Athena, _Goddess of _Wisdom. _Yeah, it's true some girls get really ditzy around their boyfriends/crushes, but Annabeth's not one of them. Same goes with Thalia.

**Seaweed Brain:**

Let's not forget that when Annabeth gave Percy this nickname, they were…like twelve. You just can't start using it randomly in high school.

**New Complaints!**

1. Why are there so many stories in which Annabeth wears a dress that's sea green, to match Percy's eyes? Why aren't there any stories in which Percy wears a gray shirt to match Annabeth's eyes? Way to send the Feminist Movement back.

2. Prince Percy. Seriously, who made this up?

3. " when there are random spaces" said dnapolymerase314 " and strange punctuation" .

4. The word "chappies". I believe it's supposed to be "chapters".

5. When you read a story, it's well-written, it's interesting, and then…BOOM! You read the last update and its: MM-DD-10. Ouch.

6. Nico X Artemis, Percy X Athena, Thalia X Apollo, pretty much any demi-god/god(dess) couple. The gods make fun of the mortal's problems, they do not date them.

7. Pothena/Atheidon (Poseidon and Athena). Ever consider how awkward this is for Percy and Annabeth?

8. One-shots that turn into a story. It's fine to write a one-shot, it is fine to write a story. Just pick one.

9. Excessive use of OCs, to the point where the reader can't find any of our favorite heroes. Using OCs to supplement a story is fine, but if the real characters aren't in it, how is it a fanfic?

Exhibit A:

"John Green of the Hephaestus Cabin and Marylyn George of Apollo are dating!" squealed Madeline Rogers of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Lucy Grant of the Athena cabin, "No way!"

"It's true! They make a cute couple though!" said Toni of the Demeter cabin.

"I bet they bonded when they found Zeus's lightning boat, retrieved the Golden Fleece, held up the sky, went through the Labyrinth, found Daedulus's (no idea how to spell that) laptop, defeated Kronos, and saved Olympus!" Bridget yelled happily.

^ Now, fellow reader, where have you heard that story line before?

11. Stories in which Annabeth/Thalia gets pregnant as a teens or before they get married.

12. Excessively long authors notes in the beginning of a chapter. I don't really care how long it is if it's at the end of the chapter, but there is nothing more annoying than having to scroll past the authors note before a chapter.

13. Songfics. This is just a personal pet peeve, because I don't like reading lyrics.

Exhibit A:

Percy: I want to have a Rad Bromance.

Nico: WTH?

**"Rad Bromance"**  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a rad bromance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a rad bromance  
><em>**Nico: A…what?**

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your rad bromance<em>

**Nico: You know I'm into girls, right?**

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your rad bromance<em>  
><strong>Percy: I WANT YOUR RAD BROMANCE.<strong>

_I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<em>

**Nico: Just because I'm the son of Hades doesn't mean I have fleas!**

_I want your everything  
>As long as it's <em>_free_

**Nico: You're so cheap!**

_I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>

**Nico: Well you can't have it!**

_I want your drama_  
><em>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

**Nico: I hate the beach.**

_I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>

**Nico: Jeez, man, I get it, you want my love, stop repeating yourself.**

_You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<em>

**Nico: Well, guess what? I don't need you!**_  
>I want it bad, your rad bromance<em>  
><strong>Nico: …<strong>  
><em>I want your love and<br>I want your revenge  
>You and me could write a rad bromance<em>

**Nico: I disagree. I got a C- in LA last semester.**  
><em>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<em>

**Nico: What lovers? You found out about me and Annabeth?**  
><em>You and me could write a rad bromance<em>

**Nico: FINE I ADMIT IT. I actually got a D.**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a rad bromance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a rad bromance<em>  
><strong>Nico: Stop repeating everything…<strong>  
><em>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!<br>Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<em>

**Nico: WTH? I know we're dyslexic, but this is ridiculous.**  
><em>Want your rad bromance<em>

**Nico (smirk): That's how I met Annabeth. She tutored me for English.**  
><em><br>I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a __criminal_

**Nico: Stop stereotyping sons of Hades!**

_As long as you're mine  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

_I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo stick<br>Want you in my rear window_

**Nico: o.O I hate cars.**  
><em>Baby you're sick<em>

**Nico: No I'm not! I got my H1N1 shot last year! Demeter made me do it!**

_I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<br>_**Nico: I get it!**  
><em>I want your love and<br>I want your revenge  
>I want your love<em>

**Nico: Shut up!**

_I don't wanna be friends  
><em>**Nico: Yeah…I don't want to friends anymore either. I want to be away from you. Very far away.**  
><em>Je veux ton amour<br>Et je veux ta revanche  
>J'veux ton amour<em>

**Nico: Yo, only Aphrodite's kids understand French!**  
><em>I don't wanna be friends<em>

**Nico: We've established this.**  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>I don't wanna be friends  
>(Caught in a rad bromance)<br>I don't wanna be friends  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Want your rad bromance  
>(Caught in a rad bromance)<br>Want your rad bromance!_

**So what did you think? Leave me your pet peeves/complaints in the reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This "story" is meant for entertainment purposes. I changed the name because I wanted it to be more fun, rather than just hating on random things. **

I decided to make a list of things I love about Fanfic.

1. Facebook/Chatroom stories. These are incredibly funny and I love reading the comments and usernames.

Exhibit A:

_ILovetheLittleMermaid: _Give me Athens, Owl Face!

_NocturnalBirdsFTW:_ No!

_ILovetheLittleMermaid:_ No one cares about your stupid tree anyways!

_NocturnalBirdsFTW: _Oh yeah? Then why didn't they choose you?

_ILovetheLittleMermaid:_ Because you cheated!

_RomeoandJuliet4ever:_ Aww, lover's quarrel!

_ILovetheLittleMermaid _and _NocturnalBirdsFTW: _Shut up!

**(A/N: I was thinking of writing one of these types of stories…thoughts?)**

2. Extremely well written stories that are around 20 chapters long. There's nothing more fun than sitting around for about an hour while on vacation and reading a really good story.

3. Getting spammed by FanFic from all the alerts you get from your super awesome…fans? Is that what they're called? Or readers?

4. People who write long reviews. I love you. You guys really know how to make my day by writing a long and constructive review. Sadly, I'm not one of these people.

Exhibit A: Typical dnapolymerase314 review

lol that was hilarious! Update soon! :)

5. People who add me to Favorite Story/Author

6. People who add me to Story Alert

7. People who add me to Favorite Story/Author, Story Alert, and write really long reviews.

8. Authors who craftily make references to other books/series. Especially if it's from Harry Potter.

Exhibit A:

Percy stared at the knife at his neck, wishing it would diapparate.

Exhibit B:

Nico was so mad at Annabeth; sometimes he thought she was more annoying than Hermione!

Exhibit C:

POLL: Whose beard is better? Zeus or Dumbledore?

9. Thalico stories. Personal fav. (For some it's Percabeth, Tratie, Jiper…?)

10. Cool usernames.

**What do you think? Opinions? Ideas? Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo – **It's DNA polymerase (the enzyme that binds nucleotides to the new strands of DNA formed during replication), because I made my account after taking the SAT 2 Subject Test Biology

New List!: Thing I don't really understand about Fanfic, but they make me laugh anyways

1. Submit an OC. It's kind of amazing how people can be so creative while making new characters, and giving them a whole new life. Kudos to you.

2. Excessive profanity. Personally I try to avoid cursing too much but some authors put those yucky words in every sentence. Let's see what a conversation looks like with my new profanity filter!

Exhibit A:

Percy and Annabeth are just about to kiss when…

Athena: Take your hands off of her, you son of a **fish! **You can just go to **Hades! **Don't you mess with me, **Kelp Spawn.** **(A/N: lol get it? Fish? Kelp? Spawn? Poseidon? Ahaha…I'm not funny…)**

3. Overly graphic make out scenes. If it's more than 5 sentences, then it just gets awkward for the reader.

4. Stories in which Percy and Annabeth are married. I like stories in which they're ages 15-19. I don't mind them being engaged but if the story starts off with them being married then I just find it a little weird. I'm biased towards teenagers XD

5. Thalico stories that go like this:

Exhibit A:

**Thalia's POV**

I stared into those gorgeous black eyes. I was in love.

**Nico's POV**

I stared into those gorgeous blue eyes. I was in love.

**Thalia's POV**

We just met but I knew we had a bond.

**Nico's POV**

Hottest hunter I've ever met.

**Thalia's POV**

Screw you Artemis! *leans in to kiss Nico*

**Nico's POV**

She kissed me! This was the best thing ever!

**Thalia's POV**  
>*POOF!* Aww crap it's Artemis!<p>

**Nico's POV**

Artemis roared, "Thalia! Why are you with the Death Spawn!" I knew our love would never last.

**Thalia's POV**

"I hate you Artemis! I'm quitting the Hunters to be with my one and only love Nico, who I've known for about 5 minutes!"

**Third Person POV**

Thalia and Nico lived happily ever after.

LOL…it's funny how in some stories they fall in love instantaneously.

6. Percabeth fluff. Alright, I admit I think it's adorable. But sometimes it's hilarious how much Percy resembles a golden retriever.

Exhibit A:

Percy's POV

Annabeth walked into the mess hall and came to my table. Gods, she was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Aphrodite. *boom boom* Sorry. Her golden, blond curls floated around her head making her look like an angel but the only thing that made me believe that she was real was her eyes. How I love those eyes. Stormy gray when angry, but light gray, like fluffy clouds when she was laughing. Her laugh. It was so musical that Apollo himself must have tuned it himself. She was amazing. I would follow her to the ends of the earth and into the Underworld. Come to think of it, I've already done that…I'd do it again. I love her.

Annabeth's POV

Uh…why is Percy staring at me like that? o.O

7. Siblings of Percy. Usually it's a girl named "Posy" or "Perci" or something really similar to Percy. And the girl is always exactly like Percy, only a bit shorter, more feminine looking, and sometimes younger. Occasionally they're lost twins.

8. Stories that are 5+ chapters long and at the beginning there's a really long disclaimer about how said author doesn't own PJO. It's funny to read although I don't see why you need to put it at the beginning…of every single chapter.

9. Tratie. I personally love this couple but I don't really see how it came to be, because I don't think it was in any of the books…BTW, question. How come no one writes about Conner+Katie?

10. Stories in which Percy disappears for 1000 years and then comes back…how come he hasn't died by now?

11. High School stories in which there are no demigods. How is that a fanfic? But I have to agree, some of these are really well written, but they're kinda irrelevant to PJO.

**Review! Suggestions for the next chapter? Thanks for the 18 reviews!**

AnnabethChaserocks: I agree, Annabeth Chase, rocks.

Ireland89: thanks :)

Perseverance: Thank you! Yeah I don't like it when they always call each other Seaweed Brain/Wise Girl...it bothers me.

yes: I'm just a biased Thalico fan XD

WiseGirl747: IKR? Rick Riordan basically told you by the end of chapter 6 in _The Lightning Thief _that Annabeth and Percy were going to be together lol

Anti-Banana19: I love your username. I agree, there are some really well-written songfics out there, but about 90% of them bother me

DemigodWitch96: I like high school stories, but I kinda don't see the point if they aren't demigods.

Daughter of Hypnos: What's a 'nerd fighter'? Thank you! :)

HermesPotter: Nice username. I did look at it! It was pretty good :D

Moglin: Thanks! You inspired me to add the list of stuff I love about fanfic! :)

SeaChick: Yeah songfics…not my thing XD HP FTW!

Lafd: Sorry, I'm not an anti-Bieber though. Just used him as a convenient go-to. (are you WiseGirl747…? Because they have the same Annabeth's not a cheater comment…)

Suzie: Your review just made my day. LOL, Aphrodite and Hephaestus are married but I'm pretty sure they're siblings. Btw don't you just get annoyed by stories in which Artemis and Apollo fall in love? They're twins! And yes, I did see your ice-cream review in ASP XD Are you a Thalico lover?


	5. Chapter 5

**I was considering writing a Couple List page but I wasn't sure if it would be popular. However, thanks to 78meg9 who requested this list, here it is! :D**

1. Weird couple names. Here are the worst names…EVER.

Puke (Percy+Luke)

Thuke (Thalia+Luke)

Heck, any couple name with "Luke"

Pothena (Pot…um…no. Athena+Poseidon)

2. Cute couple names:

Tratie. I like it.

Rico. While I absolutely hate Nico+Rachel, I like their couple name. Go figure.

Zera. Haha sounds like a name from a Sci-Fi movie.

3. Worst Couples:

Nico+Rachel. THIS IS A NO-NO.

Thalia+Luke. This one is just weird.

Athena+Poseidon. NEVER.

Artemis+Apollo (They're freaking twins! How can you pair them?)

Conner/Travis+Clarisse. lol Clarisse probably could beat either one of them up.

Grover+Enchiladas (lol)

Percy+Artemis (Newsflash: Artemis is one of the MAIDEN goddesses)

Malcom+Bianca (Who came up with this?)

4. Best Couples

Travis+Katie – This is so cute. Fine…more like cuteeeeeeee (AH! I SOUND LIKE APHRODITE!)

Grover+Juniper – For all our tree-huggers :)

Silena+Beckendorf – Go Silena! Break the status quo and date a guy from Hephaestus!

Clarisse+Chris – C'mon, even a girl from Ares needs some love, too.

Sally+Blowfish (lawl)

I'm not going to add "Thalico" because that's my bias…if you haven't figured it out by now.

5. Mediocre Couples

Percabeth – Not horrible, not incredibly cute. Sorry.

Percy+Rachel – Eh…not that great

Jason+Piper – They're kinda boring

Luke+Annabeth – There's not much here because Annabeth already established that she loved him as a brother in TLO

6. Fluff:

Q: How much fluffy cuteness can you put in a story?

A: Enough to keep Aphrodite happy, but not too much otherwise you'll piss off Artemis.

7. How do you feel about our favorite heroes godly parents getting involved in their relationships? I think it's hilarious but some people don't like it

8. I don't like stories when one of the lovers gets resurrected from the dead.

9. I like stories when the main characters don't start off being in love/dating. I think it's funnier to watch them fall for each other XD (evil me…)

10. I love it when there Chiron randomly announces to the camp that there will be a dance/formal and everyone freaks out. Except the Aphrodite cabin.

11. I love it when the characters blame Aphrodite for everything.

Exhibit A:

_Nico (thinking): Thalia looks hot today…stupid Aphrodite!_

_Annabeth (thinking): Damnn, Percy's been working out…shut up Aphrodite!_

_Katie (thinking): Whoa, did Travis do something nice?...be quiet Aphrodite!_

Aphrodite needs love too :(

**Hmm...this chapter is kinda boring. Sorry, guys/girls. Thanks for the 20 reviews though! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys…I'm running out of creative ideas to complain about. Suggestions are welcome! **

LIST: Usually every character has a few general 'personalities' that authors on fanfic give them. Let's explore…

Percy:

1. Super nice, super hot, super stupid.

2. Arrogant jerk whose good looking and knows it, but has a sweet side only for Annabeth.

3. Guy who's in a relationship with Rachel and is bullied by her until he meets Annabeth who gives him the courage to break up with her.

Annabeth:

1. A really sweet nice girl who gets really good grades and is very 'Hermione-ish'

2. A girl who just got dumped by Luke and is suicidal and has no reason to live until she meets Percy. Somewhat Taylor Swift-ish

3. Tough just like the Real Annabeth from the PJO books...sadly the real Annabeth is disappearing from this sight and is being replaced by a ditzier, stupider version.

Thalia:

1. An emotional wreck who is abused at home.

2. A girl who likes to party, gets drunk a lot, and usually uses a lot of profanity

3. A really good friend to Annabeth and a great leader **Hmm I'm also actually thinking Avril Lavigne pre-Girlfriend (the song) for example Sk8er Boi...I love that song! :D**

Nico:

1. Stereotypical emo, goth, depressed, suicidal kid

An idiot boy who lives to harass Percy

2. An idiot boy who lives to harass Thalia

3. An awesome person. **LOL NICO BIAS! XD**

Travis:

1. A hopeless romantic…kinda reminds me of Finn from Glee

2. A stupid kid who's cute but continues to prank Katie. Somehow his cuteness manages to charm her. Every. Single. Time.

3. A player at camp who gets every single girl except Katie

Katie:

1. A very serious motherly girl who only learns how to have fun after Travis teaches her

2. A player who gets every guy except Travis

3. Very country, farm-girl TAYLOR SWIFT!

Athena, Poseidon, Gods who learn of their mortal children's love lifes:

They either don't care

Or they hate it

And then they try to break their kids up

But then see how sad they are without their soul mates

And then sets them back up.

Aphrodite:

1. Ditzy

2. Ditzy

3. Has words of wisdom but is ditzy.

**Thank you for the 29 reviews! Now my little demigods and demigoddesses. You have a quest to fufil.**

**-Read**

**-Review**

**-And give me a suggestion for the next chapter! :) (seriously…I'm running out of ideas…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa…haven't updated in centuries…**

**Okay so this is a comparison of my three favorite series!**

**PJO, Harry Potter, and Maximum Ride! If you haven't read all of them or you don't like one of them then…this chapter will make no sense lol**

Quick! First my opinions:

PJO – Rick Riordan created his own little universe into the normal world. It's pretty awesome how it fits into the 'real' world. Everyone's Greek. One of the negative aspects about the series, is its written for children ages 9-12 which means (while I thoroughly enjoyed reading it) it sometimes it's annoying how Percy and Annabeth can't freaking makeup and make out. Noooo everytime they have to hug or 'brush pinky fingers' or whatever. Plus the violence is kinda minimum. On the other hand the idea of Camp Half-Blood was cool, too.

Harry Potter – I love PJO and MaxRide but HP is a _classic. _Not only is it like a million times longer than the other two series but J.K. Rowling created an ENTIRE universe. This means a whole new world (Disney reference!) with rules, a government, and even generations (ex: Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Arthur/Molly W, The Marauders, Harry Potter, Victoire and Teddy). It's also more serious when compared to the other two. Not to mention they're British! But I always wondered why Britain never asked America for backup with their little Moldy Warts problem?

Maximum Ride – The main character is a girl. I think Max has a better internal voice when it comes to connecting with teen readers, because Percy's internal voice can become really…childish. For example, when he sees Annabeth (Book 5) he says, "She's beautiful and I was relieved we were the same height." ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I seriously love Books 1-3 although I was kinda disappointed because the books have really started becoming boring…especially after Max? I read Fang and I found it a little too sappy…

**Characters (similarities):**

Harry – Percy: Black hair, green eyes…they're pretty similar personality wise too. You know, humble, modest, but very loyal to their friends and family?

Annabeth – Hermione – Max: They're all really smart. Both Annabeth and Max are blond and are really good fighters, though Hermy's pretty good with hexes.

Thalia – Max: Kick. Ass.

Percy – Ron: They're both cute but idiotic guys. Not to mention, their girlfriends are…like a million times smarter than they are.

Grover – Ron: I don't see this one as much, except they're both best friends to the hero of their respective series.

Travis&Conner – Fred&George – Gazzy&Iggy: Because every story needs a pair of pranksters.

Dumbledore – Chiron: These guys are too wise for their own good. And old.

Dumbledore – Zeus: Whose beard is cooler?

Kronos – Moldy Warts: Evil guy who everyone hates…at least Kronos has a nose?

Silena – Nudge: Really nice girls who never shut up and like playing dress up.

Nico – Fang: They should be brothers or something. (Fine I admit. My bias. In both series).

Lissa – Rachel: The redhead everyone hates.

Luna – Rachel - Angel: The ones who are… "out there"

Valencia – Sally J – Molly W: Lovely, overprotective mothers.

Slytherin – Ares Cabin

Hufflepuff – Hermes/Demeter Cabin

Ravenclaw – Athena Cabin

Gryffindor – A mix of Zeus&Poseidon

Lupa – Remus Lupin: LOL I was totally just kidding with that one ;)

**If I was Rick Riordan, James Patterson, and J.K. Rowling put together (weird I know…) I'd couple:**

Chiron and McGonagall: Hopefully centaurs and cats like each other.

Clarisse and Malfoy: LOL

Katie G. and Fred/George

Travis S. and Katie Bell

Thalia and Fang: Don't worry fellow readers…THALICO WILL LIVE~~

**I need to work on this section ^**

**The plots are similar too:**

Harry Potter: The Chosen One.

Percy Jackson: The Prophesied One.

Max Ride: Erm…the Flying Leader?

The Baddies:

Death Eaters, Monsters, Erasers

The REALLY evil ones:

Voldy, Kronos, Itex

Teenage Angsty relationships:

Percy – Annabeth

Max – Fang

Harry – Ginny

**What kind of crossover do I want to see?**

Percy playing Quidditch, Harry swordfighting, Max pranking the Slytherins…lol

**So what do you think? Which is your favorite series? Which main character do you like? Review! :)**


End file.
